Chances
by Freakyckik
Summary: Yue longs to be with Sokka again....she gets her wish, but ends up in somebody elses body. Will she be able to prove that she truly is Yue? R&R what do you think about the new summary?I changed Leon and Claires name so yeah don't get confuzzzeddd
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sokka looked up at the sky stared at the moon like he usually did before heading to bed.

"Its funny how much I still think of you..,"he said, laughing softly. "It's been two years, but still..."

He took in a breath to keep himself from tearing up. He said his goodnights to Yue before closing the window. He paced around wondering how next few days were gonna be like when he sees Arnook and the others again. He was nervous as hell to see them, but something that felt like a hand brushed against his cheek gently calmed him.

"Everything's going to be alright, thanks Yue,"Sokka smiled as he laid down. _I wish you were there so I could actually look forward to tomorrow..._

"I'm sorry Sokka,"Yue whispered. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she ran her transparent fingers through his dark hair. She sighed as she stared at him. He had gotten a little taller over the years and his hair had grown two or three inches. She then felt her heart ache as she remembered a woman with brown-red hair that she saw Sokka with quite a few times. Did he love her?

Her tears dripped onto his face. _I should feel happy for him, but I can't help but feel envious towards the woman called Suki...she can hold him, comfort him when he's upset and I can't._

"Yue,"Sokka mumbled, cradling his pillow. Yue smiled and "kissed" his cheek. He smiled and whispered her name once more before flipping over onto his other side. Yue smiled to herself.

"Goodnight Sokka, sweet dreams,"Yue whispered, before turning to leave.

"Yue..."

Yue turned to see Sokka sitting up and staring at the place where she stood. She froze instantly and wondered if he could see her. He frowned suddenly then laid back asleep mumbling something that Yue didn't quite understand.

"I would give anything to be with you again...,"Yue whispered, touching her heart as she faded into the night sky.

* * *

_A/n Not much of a chapter but yeah hope you enjoyed I'll have the next one up by tomorrow. R&R. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Chantrea watched as the flying bison carrying the Avatar landed. She smiled feeling a sudden rush of joy overcome her. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. Her life was a mess what could she say? She lost her mom when she was still very young, her father became an alcoholic and abused her till she couldn't take it anymore and ran away. Ever sense then she's been alone. Loneliness had pulled her into depression and she's stuck their for good..she believes. Chantrea so desperately wanted to end the pain. The only thing keeping her here was her best and only friend Ly. If anything happened to him she'd go insane. Ly admired everything about Chantrea from her personality to her pale blond hair. He was the best friend Chantrea had ever had, he was always there dealt with her tantrums...he was just everything she could ask for.

Chantrea stared at the Avatar and wondered how he dealt with such a great responsibility that he had, it must of been frustrating at times. _He must be happier now that everything is at peace..._

Suddenly she was startled by a movement of a guy with a boomerang moving towards the avatar. She wondered who he was for a moment then came to realization he was one of those who were with the Avatar in his journey to master the four elements. He was a quite cute Chantrea had to admit.

"Sokka!" the avatar exclaimed and gave Sokka a big hug. The boy named Sokka struggled to wiggle free from the Avatar's grasp.

"Geeze save it for my sister and Toph, Aang," Sokka said, pushing the Avatar away. Aang chuckled and just smiled at Sokka. Chantrea noticed something about Sokka he looked happy, but his eyes looked so sad and she wondered what lie behind those blue eyes.

"There you are," Ly said, coming up behind Chantrea and hugging her. "Where have you been?"

"Here," Chantrea said, her eyes still transfixed on Sokka.

"I see," Ly said, releasing her. "Oh I forgot the avatar was coming."

"Dummy," Chantrea mumbled. "Well lets go."

Chantrea grabbed his arm and started walking away.

"Where we going?" Ly asked.

"To the sacred oasis," Chantrea said, smirking at him.

"W-why?" Ly asked.

"Sounds fun and now's a perfect time since everyone is distracted," Chantrea said, with a smirk. Ly sighed and agreed to follow along. They went through the door to the sacred oasis.

"Wow!" Chantrea exclaimed in amazement, going over to the small body of water with two fish.

"The moon and water sprit," Ly said, sitting down next to the pool. "It is said that Arnook's daughter Yue became the moon sprit."

"How's that possible?" Chantrea asked, sitting next to Ly now. Ly ran his fingers through his dark hair in thought.

"I'm not sure, but it is said she had some of the original moon sprit's life flowing through her and when the moon sprit was killed Yue gave back the life it had given to her before...She saved a lot of lives by giving up hers,"Ly replied, watching the two fish swim in slow circles.

"Sad," Chantrea said, resting cheek against her palm. Chantrea heard something call out to her. "Wha-"

Ly gave her a weird look. "Did you not here that?"Chantrea asked.

"Hear what?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Um nothing," Chantrea said. She heard it again and she understood it this time. It gave her a choice to leave into the sprit realm and achieve total happiness or remain there on Earth. Suddenly everything around her darkened and time seemed to freeze.

"What's going on?" Chantrea asked, getting to her feet and looking around. No one replied. Chantrea became panicked and shook Ly, but he didn't move. "Hello!"

Still no one answered. Chantrea kneeled back down and held her head in her hands in thought. She started considering giving up her life, but the thought of Ly held her back. _Why have I been given this choice?_

"Your tired of this life are you not?"a voice asked her. Chantrea looked around but didn't see anybody.

"Who?"

"Who I am is of no importance..."

"Why have I received this offer?"

"She wants to return..."

"Who?" Chantrea asked. "Yue?"

"Yes."

Chantrea scratched her cheek in thought.

"There is no rush...there's no need to decide right away..."

"Wait!" Chantrea exclaimed. She reached out, but it was to late the voice was gone. Tears formed in her eyes as her hand dropped back to her side.

"Are you alright?"Ly asked, touching her arm. Chantrea smiled and nodded. "Well we should go."

"Yeah," Chantrea agreed and the two headed out.

* * *

_A/n Hope this wasn't a terrible chapter...welll R&R ppls and I'll have the next chapter up soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sokka! Aang!"a young woman's voice exclaimed. Sokka turned to see his sister running towards them. He stared at her in awe, she changed a bit in over a year. Her hair was down except for two braids that were tied together in the back like how their mother used to wear hers. Sokka had to say she looked almost exactly like their mother. The brunette caught her brother in a tight embrace. "I missed you..,"Katara said, her blue eyes closing as her big brother wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you to,"Sokka said. He smiled as he pulled away from her embrace, his hands still on her shoulder. "How have you-"

"Stupid ice...I can't see a thing!"

Sokka laughed. "There's Toph," Sokka said, still laughing as he ran to the sound of the voice. He searched the crowd till he came across the earth bender struggling to get up. "Need some assistance?"he asked, with a chuckle as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm perfectly fine thank yo-," she said before falling again. Sokka shook his head and helped her up once again. The earth bender sighed as Sokka lead her towards Aang and Katara. The young earth bender had grown a few inches from the last time he saw her and her hair was now shoulder length.

Toph suddenly smiled at Sokka.

"What?"Sokka asked.

"Nothing,"she said, looking down. Sokka just shrugged as they came to Katara and Aang. Sokka released Toph as Katara and Aang ran at her. Toph smiled. "Its twinkle toes and sugar queen,"she said, hugging them. Sokka just smiled at the trio. Aang looked back at Sokka.

"Come on Sokka!"Aang exclaimed. Sokka just shook his head as he joined in the group hug. Aang grew a lot to he was almost as tall as Sokka he was only shorter by two or three inches, but he was still the bald kid that they all loved. Someone cleared their throat breaking up the group. There stood Arnook smiling at them. Everyone bowed.

"No need for that,"Arnook said, shaking his head. "How are you all?"

"Great!"Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah..,"Sokka mumbled.

"Good, Sokka?"Arnook addressed.

"Yes sir?"Sokka asked.

"Care to take a walk?"

"Ummm," Sokka looked back at the other.

"We'll catch up with you later,"Katara said, smiling. Sokka nodded before following Arnook. They walked a few blocks without saying a word it made Sokka nervous.

"What do you want with me sir?"Sokka asked, gulping.

"Just to talk,"the older man replied.

"Then why haven't you said a word?"Sokka asked, kinda annoyed. Arnook just chuckled. Sokka noticed something forming in Arnook's eyes.

"You know the spiritual oasis?"Arnook asked, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah what about it?"Sokka asked.

"Sometimes I hear a young woman crying from within,"Arnook said, halting in his tracks.

"Sir?"Sokka questioned, looking back at the older man.

"I think its my daughter...Yue, it breaks my heart to know she's hurting,"Arnook continued. "The door locks when the crying begins sometimes you can hear her singing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was little. I suppose she does that to calm herself I assume because afterwards the crying halts."

Sokka heart dropped. "Yue...Sir what do you want me to do?"

"Go to the oasis...talk to her,"Arnook said, smiling at Sokka.

"When?"Sokka asked.

"Try midnight tonight,"Arnook said. Sokka nodded and the two continued their walk.

* * *

Chantrea spotted the boy she saw before pacing around in an alley way. "Hey,"Chantrea greeted. He jumped.

"Um who are you?"he asked.

"Chantrea, and your Sokka the avatar's friend correct?"

Sokka nodded his eyes transfixed on her. "Why aren't you with you friends?"

He just shrugged and his eyes looking up at the sky. "I'm sorry..I must seem strange coming to you out of no where."

"Um yeah...its ok?" Sokka replied, with a confused look on his face. She couldn't help but giggle.

Sokka rubbed the back of his head, feeling odd. "Um uh...yeah I'm gonna go,"Sokka said, walking past her. She sighed. _I scared him..._

Chantrea watched him walk away then exclaimed, "Wait!"

She heard a groan come from the young man as he turned back to her. "What?"

Chantrea walked up next to him, her heart throbbing. She placed her hands on his shoulder and smiled at him gently. He smiled back, an awkward smile but a smile never the less. Suddenly she felt a stabbing sensation in her head and her hands flew to her head in pain.

"Hey are you ok? What's wrong?"Sokka said, reaching out to touch her. She shook her head, falling to her knees. It was unbearably, she wondered how and why this suddenly happened. The pain finally ceased after a few minutes and she looked up at Sokka, tears in her eyes.

"Ma'am are you alright?"Sokka asked, touching her cheek.

"I think s-," Chantrea said, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Aw man,"she heard Sokka groan, before everything went blank.

_What have you decided...?_

* * *

_A/n what do ya think? Good chappie? The last parts kinda weird but I hope you don't think to badly of it and sorry for cutting it short, but yeah..I'll have the next one up in a couple of hours see ya. R&R _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The moon rose and Yue awakened. She yawned and stretched a bit before floating down to her usual spot in the spiritual oasis. She sat on a rock and stared at the two fish swimming. She imagined herself swimming around, feeling the cool water on her skin. Alas she couldn't feel anything except her emotions, but at least she felt something. Yue smiled thinking of Sokka a whirlwind of emotion filling her then the thought of her father and the other villagers filled her mind. _At least I watch over them every night. _Yue thought smiling to herself. Soon that smile turned into a frown as she started to feel lonely again. 

"Yue,"a voice came from behind her. Yue just ignored it thinking she was hearing things. "Your not alone.."

Yue looked back now to see her mother standing before her. "Mother?" she questioned in almost a whisper as she stood. Her mother nodded spreading her arms out. Yue floated over to her mother. Her mother smiled before pulling Yue into a tight embrace. To Yue's surprise she could feel her mother's arms around her. "I can feel you...?"

Her mother didn't say a word instead planted a kiss on top of Yue's head. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"Yue asked, her voice shaking.

"I didn't sense you until recently...,"her mother replied softly.

"I've been so alone..."

"I'm sorry so sorry, Yue,"her mother, tears forming into her eyes. After a few moments in silence in each others arms they parted and stared at each other. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman,"her mother smiled, holding her daughter's face in her hands. Yue smiled also in pure happiness for finally being reunited with her mother. Her mothers hand now dropped to her side and she sighed. Yue looked at her with a quizzical expression. "To bad our reunion won't last to long, yet I'm happy for you..."her mother trailed off looking down at the two koi fish.

"What? What are you talking about?"Yue asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh you weren't informed..."

"Informed about what, mom?"

"You may be given a second chance at life if someone takes your place as the moon spirit...right now a young woman named Chantrea has been given a chance to leave this life and become the moon spirit..."

Yue looked down thinking of how it would be if she was among her people again then the thought of Hahn came to mind and she wondered if her father would still make her marry him. She bit her lip. "What if I don't want to go back?" Yue asked, looking at the ground. Her mother put her hands on her daughters shoulder.

"Why wouldn't you want to return...don't you want to see those you care about? Like your father for instance?"

Yue looked up. "I don't want to marry Hahn..."

Her mother laughed softly. "Talk to your father about it is all I have to say about that."

Yue sighed then smiled at her mother. "I suppose returning would be great then if I could get out of the engagement and maybe just maybe Hahn is already engaged to somebody else," Yue smiled hopefully. Her mother just chuckled at the young woman before her. Yue bit her lip for a moment. _I happy that I'm gonna see Sokka again, but what about that woman...Suki..._

* * *

_A/n well thats all for this chapter sorry for the delay I had things to do :P well hope you enjoyed R&R and the next chapter should be up soon & it'll be longer I promise_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"Yue!"_

Yue opened her eyes to nothing but darkness. "Hello?"

She looked around wondering what was going on and where her mother disappeared to. She bit her lip feeling nervous; she had never been in a place that was this dark. The only light around was the glow coming off her transparent body_. Theres nothing to be afraid of...I mean I'm already dead what else could happen to me_? Yue encouraged herself and was ready to move. She floated around till she heard her name. "Whose there?" she demanded, her eyes searching for any sign of movement. Then she felt a presence in front of her. She recoiled from the presence, her whole body shaking.

"Don't be afaird," a voice came.

It sounded so gentle so she calmed down and asked again "Whose there?"

"Never mind that...You have been given a chance.."

"You mean I get to return to the mortal world?"

"Yes..."

Yue was speechless the only thing she managed to do was smile.

"But..."

"But what?" Yue asked, her eyes widening.

"You will awake in a body not your own and...Your memories might be replaced with Chantrea's..."

"W-what do you mean? And who's Chantrea?" Yue demanded, biting down on her lower lip.

"Chantrea is the one we givin the choice to leave the mortal world and whose body your going to occupy."

"But I want my memories…I want to remember my father, the villagers...Sokka"

Yue heard a sigh come from the presence.

"When you come in contact with something...something important to you in your past life will trigger your memories to come back."

Yue nodded slightly letting the presence know she understood.

"So what is your decision?"

"Yes, but can I ask one question?"

"Yes."

"Will I be stuck in _Chantrea's _body forever?" Yue asked, folding her hands together. Laughter filled the dark room.

"Of course not...once you convince at least one person that you are indeed Yue then you will return to your own body."

Yue smiled then nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

Sokka stared at the moon. "I'm sorry for not coming," he said with a frown. "I couldn't just abandon Chantrea. I'm so sorry."

He bowed his head then looked over at the resting blonde. "Why did you come to me out of no where?"

Chantrea's eyes twitch a little, her lips smacking together for a brief second. He laughed as someone else entered the healing hut. A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes was standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Chantrea!" he exclaimed, kneeling next to the blond.

"She's alright she just passed out," one of the nurses said, eyeing Sokka. Sokka raised his eyebrow._ i didn't do anything stop looking at me like that..._

The man touched Chantrea's face. "C'mon Chantrea bear wake up."

The women opened her turquoise eyes slowly, a smile playing on her lips as she laid eyes on the man before her. "Hiya Ly .."

The man named Ly ran his fingers through her pale hair, his eyes concentrated on nothing but her. "What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I can't remember," she murmured, her eyes wandering onto Sokka. Sokka bit his lip, coming closer to her and Ly. Chantrea smiled gently at Sokka making his heart jump.

"A-are you ok?" Sokka stuttered. Chantrea nodded and Sokka gave a sigh of relief. Ly looked Chantrea then looked at Sokka.

"Who are you?"

"Sokka of the southern water tribe," Sokka replied, feeling out of place again. Ly raised his eyebrow at Sokka for a brief second then nodded as he turned his attention back to Chantrea, whom was now sitting up.

"I'm sorry," she said to Sokka. Sokka arched his brow, confused.

"For what?" he asked.

Chantrea chuckled softly the replied, "For coming at you out of no where then passing out like that."

He just smiled. "Theres no need to be sorry...you just creped me out a little."

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "It was weird…something drew me to you so I just had to talk to you."

Sokka didn't know what to say so he remained quite.

"Well Chantrea bear, ready to go home?" Ly asked. Chantrea nodded as she stood up. She looked down at Sokka.

"Goodbye Sokka…thanks for sticking around."

Sokka laughed softly as he watched her walk away.

"It was nice of you to stay by that girls side," Katara's voice came.

"Yeah...," Sokka said, standing up and stretching. "But what are you doing up so late isn't it almost midnight?"

"I'm up because I was worried about you," Katara said, yawning.

"Well you should get your rest...I need to go somewhere," Sokka said, touching his sisters shoulder as he headed out of the hut. He was surprised Katara didn't come after him and ask where he was going. Sokka shrugged it off as he walked towards the door of the Oasis. His heart thumped against his chest as he reached for the knob of the door. The door wouldn't budge it was locked and something beckoned him to leave.

"Let me in Yue...,"Sokka whispered desperately.

_You didn't protect me..._

He bit his lip as he pounded on the door. Yes he still blamed himself for Yue's death, even though Arnook had that vision of her becoming the moon spirit when she was just a baby. _It shouldn't of happened though..._

"I'm sorry Yue.."

He suddenly felt sleepy and leaned against the door. "Yue...let me in," he whispered again, before falling asleep.

* * *

_a/n hope you enjoyed the chapter R&R will update soon..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sokka stood on the bridge where Yue and he met on those cold nights. _Why did she repel me like that..._

Sokka curled his hands into fists. He wasn't angry just a little upset and he wondered if it was something he did. He sighed then decided to head back to the hut where his friends dwelled. He turned just to find his sister standing before him.

"Where were you?!"

"Her Sanctuary," Sokka replied softly. The young waterbenders expression softened then muttered something about how they shouldn't of come. She then muttered something about how they shouldn't of come. "I'm fine, Katara, don't worry about it."

Katara just looked at him. "Seriously Katara, I'm alright," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay...well come on we've been invited to go eat breakfast with Arnook."

Sokka shook his head and his sister gave him a quizzical expression. "You go ahead...I'm not hungry."

"But your always hungry," Katara mumbled before turning away from her brother. "Well go tend to Appa then...I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Sokka nodded before heading towards the place Appa was being kept. "Hey there buddy," Sokka greeted the huge creature. Appa ran towards Sokka thus knocking him over. "No Appa!"Sokka exclaimed, but it was to late the bison had licked him. "Ah man now I'm all wet...thanks a lot!"

As Sokka tried to free himself from Appa he heard a girl giggling. His heart fluttered as he remembered when this exact same thing happened except Yue was there laughing and smiling as Sokka got mauled.

Sokka finally was able to wiggle his way out from beneath the behemoth then looked towards the source of the laughter just to find that cute blond looking his way. He rubbed the back of his head then waved at her with his other hand, feeling slightly embarrassed. She waved back as she approached him and Appa.

"He must like you a lot," Claire said, touching Appa.

"Um yeah...,"Sokka said, shocked that Appa was letting her pet him. "He must like you to."

Chantrea just smiled not saying a word. Sokka bit his lip nervously, Why did this girl make him so damn nervous?

His heart pounded against his chest many thoughts going through his head. Soon he lost all sense of reality as his thoughts consumed him.

"Are you ok?" Chantrea asked, bringing Sokka out of his trance.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. Chantrea touched his face, smiling gently. To her surprise he grasped her hand instead of pulling away. Their eyes met and their faces edged closer and closer together. When their noses touched they both snapped out of their trances and pulled away from each other. "Um nice weather huh?" Sokka said, trying to relieve tension.

"Yeah," Chantrea said. Sokka looked at her. She was as red as a beet and he couldn't help, but laugh. _Why am I so drawn to her...I hardly know her and I'm involved with Suki...What's wrong with me? _Sokka slapped a hand to his forehead, shaking his head.

"Well I need to tend to Appa...so yeah, later," Sokka turned and petted the giant before getting him some food.

"I'll just sit here till your done," Chantrea said, sitting on the step. Sokka sighed continuing his duties to Appa. He finished then went to sit next to Chantrea. "Finished?"

Sokka nodded. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything...,but why are you here?"

"I just wanted to thank you again and perhaps talk?" she said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?"

"About Princess Yue," she said, looking at Sokka seriously.

"H-how...I mean what about her?" Sokka questioned, eyeing the blond suspiciously.

"You were close?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell me about her...please?"

Sokka sighed and nodded before telling everything he knew about her. After he finished Claire was quiet probably lost in thought. "Is that all you wanted to know?" Sokka asked, breaking the silence.

"Um yeah...thanks," Chantrea said, standing up.

"Why did you wanna know so much-

"Sokka!" a familiar voice came. Sokka stood and before he knew it a woman with shoulder length brown-red hair came running towards him.

"S-suki?!" Sokka managed to make out after she had leapt at him. "What are you doing-"

"Visiting you of course," Suki said, nesting her head in his chest. "Missed me at all?"

Sokka smiled, holding her close. "Everyday..."

Suki pulled away and smiled at him before pressing her lips against his.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone," Chantrea said, walking away. Sokka pulled away from Suki almost immediately and ran after Chantrea.

"Wait," he whispered, grabbing her hand. Chantrea sighed, looking back at him.

"What do you want from me?"

Sokka blinked trying to dissolve the image that he saw before him. Instead of seeing Chantrea he saw Yue staring back at him.

"What?" Chantrea asked in a distressed tone as her eyes shifted back and forth. Sokka shook his head.

"Can we talk later,"he said, squeezing her hand. Claire nodded. Sokka smiled as he released her. Chantrea smiled back weakly before running away. Sokka looked back at Suki whom had a quizzical expression on her face. "Who was that girl?"

"W-who was that?"Suki asked, holding her fist against her heart.

"Her names Chantrea, I met her just the other day," Sokka walked back towards Suki. Suki just nodded and smiled. She wasn't wearing her usual Kyoshi warriors outfit or makeup. Instead she wore a nice long sleeved green silk robe with gold symbols and her makeup was light it wasn't heavy like it was when she wore her warriors outfit. The light red eye shadow was a nice touch considering she was wearing green so it matched. He smiled at her before pulling her into his arms. "You look really nice Suki," he said, planting a kiss on her ear. She shivered for a moment but let out a soft. "Thanks..."

He chuckled as her already pink cheeks turned red. He held her chin up so she was looking at him now. "Now where were we?" he questioned, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Chantrea sat in her hut all alone, her knees were snug against her chest as she tried not to cry. She felt like her heart got torn out...she hardly knew Sokka, yet she couldn't help but feel hurt. Why did she feel this way? She shouldn't. She shook her head deciding to take a walk to clear her head. As she walked she came across where the chief lived. She heads up the steps without thinking. Her heart started beat a little faster with each step she took...what was it about this place? It felt more and more like home as she got closer to the entrance. She stopped at the opening and rested her hand on the ice wall.

* * *

"Hello there," a voice greeted. Claire turned to see Chief Arnook standing before her. She blinked and her mouth opened but she just kinda froze as she tried to speak. "Something wrong child?" he questioned.

"N-no father.." Chantrea blinked at what she said it was kinda awkward.

"What did you just call me?" Arnook questioned, staring down at her keeping his stern look even though he was confused. Chantrea shook her head, her cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry I j-just say the strangest things when I g-get n-nervous,"she said, rubbing her arm. She started bouncing from one foot to the other anxiously. He just let out a laugh startling Chantrea. He rested his hand on her shoulder. Chantrea just blinked at him utterly confused.

Arnook smiled at her. "Was there something you needed?"

Chantrea shook her head. "N-no sir."

He raised his eyebrow letting his hand slide off her shoulder. "Then why are you here?" he questioned. Chantrea shrugged before running down the steps leaving Arnook more confused then he already was.

"What was that all about?"

Chantrea ran through the town not knowing where she was going. She was so confused. Why had she called the Chief father and why was she suddenly having feelings for a man she only knew for a day? ...not even that! She finally stopped when she was on a bridge. She folded her arms on the ledge and laid her head on them. Tears started spilling down her face to her surprise. Why was she crying?

_What's going on with me?_

"Hey."

Chantrea looked up to see Ly standing a few feet from her. "Hi..." she said before looking back down into the water. Ly strolled over to her and put an arm around her.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine..." Chantrea said coldly, pulling away from Ly. Ly folded his arms giving her a stern look. Chantrea sighed, looking up at him. "I don't know what's going on with me...I'm seriously screwed up ever since I passed out the other day..."

Ly facial expression softened. He wasn't good with words but it wasn't like he needed to say anything to make Claire feel better just his body language comforted her like now as he pulled her into a hug. She let her head rest against his chest. Ly was tall he had about a foot on her and he was well built so when he hugged her it made her feel safe and reassured that everything was gonna be alright. That's why she loved this guy more then anything in the world cause he could make everything alright with the simplest of gestures. Then as she started thinking about Sokka she pushed Leon back gently with a sigh. Ly looked at her, his eyes full of concern. "Ly, can you let me have some time to myself for a little bit...please?" she questioned, folding her hands together as she rested them on her chest.

"Sure thing." he rested his large hand on her cheek for a moment before turning and walking away. Chantrea sighed, resting her arms on the edge against the edge once more. _What now?_

* * *

"Sokka's been gone for quite awhile," Katara said with a frown. "I'm worried about him..."

"Ah, he's fine," Toph stated, running her finger in slow circles on the table. Katara just sighed.

"I haven't seen him in months and when I finally get to be with him he goes running off," Katara complained. "That's just like him..."

Aang sighed. "Women..."

Katara slapped him in the back of the head. "You hush!" she exclaimed. Aang waved his hands defensively before ducking under the table.

"I'm under attack!" Aang exclaimed, holding his arms over his head. Katara had to laugh he was an adorable.

"Get up here,"she said, pulling him up from under the table. She then planted a kiss on his forehead. Aang's face went red.

"Why do you find the need to do that?" he questioned, giving her a dirty look. Katara just smiled not replying. The door swung open and there stood Sokka and Suki. Sokka had Suki in his arms. They both turned bright red.

"We didn't think you guys would be here..."Sokka muttered, setting down Suki. Katara then jumped up to her feet coming face to face with Sokka. She was furious with him but she didn't say a word which made Sokka nervous. "Um...something wrong?" Sokka asked. Katara then punched him. "So this is what you've been doing running around with Suki?!" she exclaimed. "You have time for her but not for us? For me? Your own flesh and blood?!"

Sokka looked around the room nervously. "Katara..."

Katara just glared at him and pushed passed him. He understood why she was upset he hadn't spent even two seconds with her the whole time he had been here. Now he felt guilty. He placed a kiss on top of Suki's forehead. "I'll be back..."

Suki nodded then went to have a seat with the other two. Sokka went outside to wear Katara stood fuming. "Katara, I'm sorry...I've been busy since I got here..."

"With what? Making out with girls?!"

Sokka sighed, turning his sister around so now she was facing him. "Katara, I'm sorry I haven't been hanging around. First Arnook takes me away to ask me to go talk to Yue then that girl Chantrea came out of no where and passed out...I couldn't leave her...then I was so upset about not being able to talk with Yue I needed to be alone today..."

Katara sighed. "I know that..."

"Then why are you making such a fuss about this? we haven't even been here for two days..."

Katara shook her head. "I don't know...I just miss you Sokka..."

Sokka smiled at his sister softly before pulling her into a hug. "I miss you too..."

Katara smiled as she hugged her brother back. "Well um lets go back inside the others want to see you too.."

Sokka nodded. "I know but..."

Katara gave him a dirty look. "But?"

Sokka laughed. "I need some alone time with my baby sister..."

Katara expression softened and she laughed as he dragged her down the steps to their brother-sister filled evening.

* * *

"Where are you going now?" Katara asked, folding her arms as they arrived back at the hut.

"To go talk to Chantrea..." Sokka replied over his shoulder.

"That girl that you helped out the other day?"

"Yeah..."

Katara raised her eyebrow. "Alright then," she said, turning to go inside the hut.

"Tell the others I'll be back in a few hours," he called after her. Katara nodded stepping inside. Sokka then went on his search for Chantrea where in the North Pole could she be. He soon found her on the bridge he and Yue had met up on two years ago. He took in a breath before heading up the steps as he tried to relieve himself of the memories.

"Hey there," Sokka said as he came closer to her. His heart started thumping against his chest as he looked at her. Chantrea looked at him she looked like she had been crying. They just stood there staring at each other for a moment. Sokka kept seeing Yue as he stared at Chantrea. He blinked a few times.

"What?" she snapped. When she snapped at him like that she didn't seem at all like Yue anymore. His mouth curled as he got ready to snap back then his expression softened when she apologized. "I'm sorry...I'm just emotionally unstable right now..." she then chuckled. "But when am I not?"

Sokka didn't know what to say so he just kept his mouth shut, leaning against the ledge also now. Chantrea bit her lip as she stared up at the moon.

"Its beautiful," Claire stated. Sokka blinked in confusion. Her eyebrows furrowed at him. "The moon stupid..."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah it is..." he said, gazing up at it also.

"You loved her didn't you?" Chantrea asked gently. Sokka gapped at her for a moment before nodding slowly. Chantrea reached over and put her hand over his. Sokka gave her a confused look as she smiled at him. He pulled his hand away from her. "I'm sorry..."

Sokka shook his head. Chantrea bit down on her lip nervously. "S-so w-what did you wanna talk about?" she stuttered, pushing her bangs back.

Sokka just smiled. "Why did you wanna know so much about Princess Yue?" he questioned. Chantrea recoiled.

"Well I went to the sacred oasis and well Leon and I were talking about her but I had no idea who she was so I was just confused...and I felt a connection," she said, folding her hands together nervously. Sokka raised his eyebrow.

"A connection?"

Chantrea shook her head. "Forget it, I don't even know what I'm talking about...I was just curious is all," she shrugged.

"Fair enough..."

There was silence for a long moment. "Chantrea I..."

_You didn't protect me..._

"You alright?" Chantrea asked as she watched him pace around. Then she was caught off guard when he cupped her face in his gloved hands and planted a kiss on her lips. Surprisingly enough she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sokka then pulled back hurriedly when he realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry," he said before running away leaving a frustrated and confused Chantrea.

"Sokka!" she called after him, she wasn't gonna let him go until she understood what that was all about.

Sokka froze then looked back at her. "S-sorry..."

Chantrea swung her arms in frustration. "What was that all about?!"

Sokka turned to her. "I don't know...I was hallucinating," he said, waving his hand around. He shook his head. "I'm sorry but I need to go..." he said turning again.

"Don't you walk away from me!" she exclaimed. He shook. Why did she keep reminding him of Yue...she wasn't like her at all. He looked back at her for a moment before continuing on his way.

Chantrea sighed there was no use stopping him so she turned around and headed back home to her hut.

* * *

_A/n Yeah I know I kinda rushed the last part of this chapter but I was trying so hard to get it done when I realized people were still reading it and it took me awhile to remember what I was doing with this chapter when I went back to it...I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for not updating till now...I'll have the next one up Sunday! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Um Sokka?"

Sokka was sitting there poking at his food with his fork, lost in thought. "Hm?" he replied after a moment.

"Are you ok?" Suki asked, putting her hand over his free hand.

"Mm yeah, why?" he asked, taking a bite from his meat finally.

"You haven't said a word all morning not to mention you haven't taken one bite from you meal..." she said, narrowing her eyes.

Sokka laughed. "I did to just a second ago..." he joked, before taking another bite. Suki just stared at him with an emotionless expression. "Oh Suki, don't give me that look..."he whined, putting a hand on her shoulder. She just continued to stare at him.

"Sokka..."

"Suki..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired..."

Sokka then laughed before standing up. Suki raised her eyebrow at him as he pulled her out of her seat and into a hug.

"Sokka..." she complained as he hugged her tighter.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. He pulled away from her embrace and smiled before taking a seat once again and chowing down. Suki slapped a hand to her forehead before sitting down once again.

"I hate when you do that..." she fumed, as she took a sip out of her tea. Sokka just smiled at her innocently.

"What are the others up to?" he questioned, as he cleaned up. He had slept in so they were gone before he woke up.

"They went to visit Master Pakku," Suki replied. "Oh and Your father and grandmother arrived here a few hours ago..."

"What?!" Sokka exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Why didn't anybody wake me?!"

"We called to you but with all that snoring," Suki teased. Sokka glared at her for a moment before letting out a chuckle.

"Your so mean to me..."

"Its my job I mean somebody has to pick on you," she said, getting to her feet and pinching his cheek for a moment before walking by him. "Well you wanna go see what their up to?"

"Yeah sure," Sokka said, walking over to her and taking her hand. Suki smiled before sprinting off, dragging Sokka along. "IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?!"

Suki just giggled continued dragging him along. Then for some reason they ended up in the Spirit Oasis. Suki just beamed as she looked at him with red cheeks. "Isn't this place just wonderful?" she questioned, slipping off her coat.

"Uh Suki-"

Suki paid him no mind as she sat by the pond. "Its so romantic, don't you think?" She laughed softly not letting Sokka get a word in. "I'm sorry for bringing you here but I wanted something to do something special today..."

Sokka just sighed. He never told her what had happened up here so she must of thought he never been to the Spirit Oasis. He guessed she wanted to show it to him...

Suki came over to him tugging at his coat to get it off of him. "C'mon silly its warm in here..."

Sokka grabbed her hands making her stop. "Suki..."

"What's wrong?" she asked, squeezing his hands.

Sokka took in a breath as he squeezed her hands back. "Listen Suki, this is very nice but..."

He let her hands go, looking away and he said in almost a whisper. "This is where I lost her..."

Suki just backed away, biting her lip. "Who?"

"Princess Yue...I couldn't protect her..." he said, clenching his fists. Suki put her hand over her mouth then dropped it after a moment.

"I'm sorry..."

Sokka just shook his head before walking over to the pond where the two koi fish swam in there circles. He just gazed at him but he was brought back when he heard the door to the Spirit Oasis shut. "I need to move on..." he said, sitting down. He closed his eyes in deep meditation then when he opened them he was in the Sprit World. How the heck was he there? He hadn't died and he was certainly not the avatar. He stood up in the new ghostly plain and just started walking.

_I'm probably just in a dream...Yeah that's probably it..._

He then saw a light glimmer and he headed towards it. Once there he saw a woman laying down and floating. Sokka inched closer and recognized the spirit to be Princess Yue.

"Yue!" he exclaimed, but the Princess did not stir. The light coming off her dimmed till it was gone and she started falling. Sokka extended his arms and caught her. He passed his hand through her white hair. "Yue..." he whispered gently, pulling her close as he fell to his knees. She still did not stir. What was wrong? Why didn't she answer?

Yue grabbed a fist full of his coat. He then gave a sigh of relief as he grasped her hand. Her eyes opened suddenly. One of her eyes were blue then another was turquoise, yet Sokka didn't notice. She smiled softly as she sat up. "Sokka..."

Her grip on his coat loosened and she went to pull her hand away, but Sokka grasped it again. She just stared at his hand, biting her lip as tears formed in her eyes. Sokka noticed this and let go of her hand. He then rested it on her cheek, smiling gently.

"Honey, its okay now..I'm here," he said, caressing her cheek. Yue smiled weakly at him, leaning into his touch. Sokka then leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He could feel her smile against his lips as she kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Sokka put his arms around her waist. This was real it had to be! He never felt happier as he kissed her. She pulled away after a moment or so. Sokka wanted the warmth of her lips back on his so he leaned in again. Yue put a finger on his lips, stopping him. He opened his eyes and they just gazed at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"S-something wrong?" Sokka questioned, breaking the silence. She chuckles softly, resting her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled his neck gently for a moment...probably lost in the moment.

She then finally whispers. "I miss you..."

Sokka held her more tightly now. "But I'm right here..."

Yue looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes. "But I'm not really here..."

Sokka kissed her eyes when she had closed them to hold back tears. "Of course you are here...this feels to real to be a dream..."

Yue shook her head slowly. "Not all of me is here..."

Sokka smiled weakly. "This is enough..."

Tears spilled down her face yet she still smiled. "Your to good..." she chuckled, resting her head against his. "I love you..."

Sokka heart leapt, he had longed to hear these words for so long. He leaned closer to her, there mouths only an inch apart. "I've always loved you, Yue." and with that he kissed her gently. She kissed him back. It was a wet kiss cause of her tears, but it was still nice. He smiled at her.

"Goodbye Sokka I'll always be with you," she said, kissing him again. Sokka eyes widened and he grabbed her wrist.

"No, Yue..." he said, shaking his head. She nodded sadly running her fingers through his hair.

"Take care," she said, kissing his forehead before disappearing.

Sokka squeezed his eyes close as he tried not to cry. It was just as painful as the first time he lost her...maybe even worse. When he opened his eyes there stood Suki with black rivers running down her face. Her make-up was running. "Suki..." he said, reaching out to touch her. Suki recoiled.

"Y-your still in love with her!" Suki cried before turning away from him. He couldn't deny it so he remained silent. Suki then ran off she wasn't the one to break down in front of him, he knew that. She ran away with what was left of her pride. Sokka felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

_a/n not much of a chapter but hey I'll try to have the next one up soonish...and I'm sorry I was late to updating it but the next chapter will be up soon I promise!! _


End file.
